


车轮

by moonlightofstucky



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, I Tonya (2017), Lobby Hero - Lonergan
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Imprisonment, M/M, Pregnant Sex, Rape
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightofstucky/pseuds/moonlightofstucky
Summary: lobby hero坏警察桃Bill×我，花样女王包Jeff（又称鲁迅胡子组🤣🤣）预警：🔞，rape，ABO设定的AB，怀孕，囚禁，暴力
Relationships: Bill/Jeff
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

警车在凌晨两点二十三时赶到了，此时Tonya缩在桌子下面，捂着耳朵背靠在门后。而她的未婚夫正一边歇斯底里地嘶吼着一边踹着门试图破门而入。  
Jeff很好，一开始是那样，他很爱她，他深爱像她这么个愚蠢粗莽的女人（虽然他自己也好不到哪里去）。直到Tonya骂骂咧咧地诅咒了一句他的愚蠢后，他的巴掌扇在了她的脸上。  
接着，暴力开始了，尽管第一次之后，Jeff愣在了那里，Tonya自然也愣住了，接着他急急忙忙地道了歉，并且发誓那是因为他爱她导致的。Tonya原谅了他，第二次第三次于是接踵而至。他可能就有点毛病，精神上面，他是个天生的暴力狂，控制不住自己的大脑，而tonya感觉自己习惯了忍受亲人的暴力，所以有时她无不绝望地想到：也许他们真的是什么，天造地设的一对。尤其是他们的婚期即将来临，她永远也拒绝不了Jeff的求饶，除了这次。  
她明天就要参加比赛了，而Jeff抢走了她的抑制剂，原因仅仅是她这个星期没有怎么搭理他，“你变了”“你看不起我了，你是不是想要甩掉我？！你是不是嫌弃我又穷又笨配不上你？”Jeff那般朝她吼道，把注射剂砸在了地上，但Tonya不想与他争执，她现在急需一瓶抑制剂来帮助她参加明天的比赛。于是她推开他，打算走出去，Jeff红着眼睛把她推了进去，然后给了她一拳，砸在她的颧骨上，Tonya登时眼冒金星，踉踉跄跄地靠在柜子上，把台灯撞倒在地。“你这个疯子！！”Tonya捂着脸撕扯着喉咙大吼道，“你会毁了我的！！你这个疯子！！疯子！！！”  
那话在Jeff的怒火上浇了一泼油，“你再说一遍试试……”他的脸因为愤怒而涨得通红，伸出手要揪住Tonya的头发，她往后跳了一步躲了过去，接着她转身向房子里逃跑。Jeff把门反锁住，拿起摔在地上的台灯冲Tonya扔了过去，它咚地一声砸在了她的后脑勺上，让她两眼一黑，朝前扑倒在地上。  
等Tonya从晕厥中醒过来时，她还趴在地板上，有黏糊糊的液体流到了她的脸上，后脑勺疼得像被敲了个洞，她伸手去摸了一下，尽管已经想到伤势会是什么样了，但一看到手上的鲜血时，她还是汗毛倒立。  
Jeff在她不远处焦虑地来回踱着步，他又在哭了，眼眶通红，鼻尖和嘴唇也是。他看到Tonya醒了，好像心中大石落地，走上前来，跪在她的身边，摊开双手，“对不起，对不起，我绝对不会再这样对你了。”接着他好像有些感伤地俯下身，想要拥抱Tonya，“还好你没事。”  
Tonya立刻推开了他，闪电般地跳了起来，那又激怒了他，但还好此时她已经躲进了房间里，反锁上了门，摸到了自己的电话，开始报警。

来的警察只有两个人，因为是在附近巡逻，所以没两分钟就到了，他们破门而入，而那时Jeff还在踹Tonya的房门。  
Tonya听到房间外一阵打斗声，接着就是Jeff的怒骂，她捂住流血的后脑勺站了起来，从猫眼往外看去，Jeff被警察们按在了地上，正在往他手上铐上手铐。Jeff还在骂骂咧咧，骂Tonya是个卖了他的臭婊子，而这两个警察是两口疯子一样的白猪。  
然后，他被铐住了，Tonya打开了房门，颤抖着抱着胳膊，“谢谢。”她朝警察们感谢道，牙齿打颤个不停。其中一个个子矮点的警察看了她几眼，“我送你去医院吧？”她快要哭了出来，点了点头，Jeff被交给了另一个警察押送出去，而矮个子警察也扶着她出了门。  
上车前，Tonya回过头看了一眼被押进警车里的Jeff，Jeff还在骂骂咧咧，而那个高个子警官回头看了她一眼：他鼻子底下留着和Jeff很像的胡须，鼻梁高挺，白色的皮肤上因为寒冷而有不少红晕，蓝的眼珠像玻璃球一般，冷漠无情，甚至还带着几分难以察觉的阴险。  
Tonya吞咽了一口唾沫，急急忙忙地钻进了车子里，车子发动，带着她奔向医院。而她此时也料不到，这是她和Jeff最后的见面。

被推进审讯室的时候，Jeff只来得及匆匆忙忙看了一眼警察的胸牌，Bill，这是押送他的那个警察的名字。  
他被推到了椅子上坐下，Bill的手劲大得要命，让他的脚踝在桌腿上撞了一下，疼得要命。他哼哼了两声，但Bill像是没看见。  
“名字？”  
“Jeff Gillooly。”  
“性别？”Bill抬头看了他一眼，Jeff也看见他胡子下抿起的粉色嘴唇，那有点吓人。  
“beta男。”Jeff老老实实回答道。  
Bill站了起来，Jeff觉得好像哪里有些不对劲。“Tonya是你什么人？”  
“我的未婚妻。”  
“你为什么要袭击她？”Bill弯下腰来，凑近了他的脸问道。  
“我......”Jeffl舔了舔下唇，不知道该怎么回答。  
Jeff看着他把手摸到腰间去，从口袋里掏出来一包烟，慢条斯理地抽出来一只，送到了嘴边叼住，用火机点燃。Bill吸了一口，用鼻子出气，烟熏到了Jeff的眼睛，Jeff在泪光中把眼睛眯上。  
“你是个人渣。”Bill说，“你揍她只是为了控制她，你把她当成一个宠物。”  
Jeff下意识反驳道：“我没有，我爱她！”  
Bill笑了一声，Jeff觉得那笑声有些奇怪，有些不妙的预感在心里蔓延开来，还没等他理清那感觉从何而来，Bill就朝他伸出来一只手，狠狠地插入了他的发间，揪住了他的头发，拽得他头皮有种被撕开的疼痛。  
“你干什么？！”Jeff又急又怒地吼道，但Bill的力气大得像头牛，还没等他挣扎，他的脑袋就被Bill狠狠地砸在了桌子上，让他一时间眼冒金星，双耳嗡鸣。Jeff抽了一口气清醒过来，明确地感觉到自己的颧骨肿了起来。“你在干什么！！！”Jeff再次尖锐愤怒地吼了出来。  
“没什么，就是好玩。”Bill从鼻子里喷出来一股烟，闷声闷气地说道。  
“好玩？”Jeff几乎不敢相信自己的耳朵，“你脑袋里是有病吗？”他在桌子上挣扎起来 ，由于双手被铐住，脑袋被Bill摁在桌子上，他只能像只被扯掉翅膀和腿的蚊子那样扑棱。  
Bill扬起另一只空着的手，像掌掴不听话的马或者是什么别的畜生那样抽在了Jeff的脊背上，“老实点。”他叼着烟说道。  
血从肚子那里像沸腾了一般地往上涌，把Jeff的脸与耳朵灼烧得滚烫，耻辱与愤怒让他浑身发抖，咬紧了牙齿恨不得把它们咬碎。  
“你可真是狂妄而欠教训。”Bill弯下腰，在他耳朵边笑着说。“谁给你的勇气让你肆无忌惮殴打一个omega？当然我也不是多绅士的意思，我只是好奇，有没有人教训过你，让你生得这么嚣张跋扈，在女友面前作威作福。”  
Jeff尚未察觉到更多的危险，他只是“嗤嗤”地喘着粗气，咬着牙想要反击。  
“谁给你耀武扬威的资本呢？先生？”Bill拍在Jeff背上的手掌慢慢下滑，直到落在了Jeff的臀HE部上，“您那校车司机的职位吗？每月四千刀的薪水？还是……”他搭在Jeff的臀HE部上的手缓缓合起，指头陷入臀HE肉之中，色HE情而下HE流地在上面重重地抓了一把，“比omega强壮的身体？”  
Jeff终于确切地感觉到了危险，他的声音开始变调：“你到底想干什么？”  
Bill终于松开了抓着Jeff头发的手，Jeff像重回到水里的鱼那样缓过气来，但下一秒，他就连同凳子一起被Bill踹到了地上。  
Jeff的胳膊肘撞击在地板上，他的盆骨也磕在了凳子上，他大概现在才领略到Tonya的感受了。  
Bill蹲在他的身边，一把抓住了他的头发，把他的头 拎起来与自己对视。  
“居然没破皮，beta比omega结实多了。  
“不知道比不比omega耐操。”  
Jeff听清了Bill的话，每个字都听得清清楚楚地，他瞪大了眼睛，不敢置信地望着Bill。  
“看什么？”Bill用另一只手在Jeff的脸上拍了拍。“太惊喜了吗？急不可耐了？”  
Jeff吞咽了一口口水，他简直无法相信现在发生的事。  
“我劝你最好赶紧放开我。”  
“放开你干什么？你要立刻坐上来吗？”  
Jeff看见Bill脸上的让他厌恶的笑容，他终于切切实实地感觉到一切都在越发地糟糕下去，几句话无济于事，他现在在Jeff的手上就像待宰的羊羔，比那些遭遇欺凌的omega好不到哪里去。也是这个认知，让他恐惧了起来。  
如他所预料的一样，下一秒他就被他拎了起来，Bill的力气不是他一个普通的司机能比得上的，他比他高大强壮得多。  
“别！”Jeff只来得及说这么一句话，接着就被扔在了桌子上，桌上的水杯被压在了他的腰下，水湿了他一身，腰也被杯子硌得生疼，那里一定已经紫了。  
他的双手被Bill拉扯了起来，别到他的头顶上加上了另一把手铐，把他的手拷在了桌腿上，那差点扭断了他的胳膊，大概在Bill手上，把他拆碎了也没什么关系吧。Bill好像知道Jeff心里在想些什么，“你应该祈祷自己耐操一点，不然像上次那个omega那样，扔进河里还要废我不少事。”  
Jeff的牙齿不自觉地打颤起来，“你会被发现的，你早晚会被抓起来的。”  
“你觉得像你这样的人消失以后会有人来找你吗？”Bill咧开嘴朝他笑了一下，“大不了跟他们说一句你们被强制搬到其他地方去了，如果尸体被发现了，最后来调查的还是我。”  
Jeff瞪大了眼睛望着他，声音哽在了喉咙里。  
Bill伸出手捏在他的脸颊上，指头用力地扼住，迫使Jeff不得不张大了嘴巴，他把另一只手的手指塞了进去，手指粗暴地搅动着他的口腔，在他的舌头与喉咙那里戳来戳去，把他的嘴巴扯得更开。他的嘴巴没法闭合，因为Bill的搅动而让口水自动分泌了出来，而他自己也大气不敢出，睁着眼睛眨也不眨地观察Bill的动作，生怕Bill突然会情绪转变，再给他来一个始料未及。  
于是等Bill抽出手，他看到的便是这幅景象：Jeff张着嘴巴，嘴角挂着溢出来的涎水，眼眶通红，鼻尖也是红的，正小心翼翼地看着他。  
Bill猛地松开了手。  
“求求你，放过我。”Jeff努力地抬头去望着Bill，声音像一只可怜兮兮的小鸟，“放过我，我把我的钱都拿给你，我绝对不会告诉别人......我以后还会每个月给你送钱过来。”


	2. Chapter 2

审讯室的桌子不大，Jeff躺在上面时腰以下是在外面的。  
他那么颤抖着哀求完之后，Bill没有说话了，他努力地抬起头来，尽管那让他感觉自己的胳膊几乎要断掉了。  
他看见Bill走到他的身后去，又用一副手铐将他的脚腕拷了起来，Jeff的心重重地沉了下去。在房间上方的灯盏旁边藏着一根挂钩，看来他好像不是一次两次这么做了，Jeff开始疯狂地挣扎了起来，“求求你......拜托，please......求你别，别这样！”他快要因为惊恐而发不出声音，涨红着脸吃力地憋出断断续续的字来，但那样的恳求显然对Bill来说没有什么作用，那根钩子挂在了Jeff的两腿间的铐链上，将他的双腿吊了起来。  
Bill单膝跪在了桌子上，探过身子，从上往下看着Jeff，他那蓝色眼珠子看起来就像是一块冰块那样冷漠而不通人性。“有人操过你的小逼吗？”他用手拍了拍Jeff的脸问道，笑容恶劣又恶心。  
Jeff忍着愤怒与恶心，抬起头来，“…”他张了张嘴嘀咕了一句。  
“什么？怎么，在害羞吗？说话这么含糊不清，你需要人来替你开发开发你的嘴。”Bill低下头凑近了他问道。  
Jeff扬起头，用尽全力朝Bill的额头撞去。他自己一时眼前发黑，耳朵嗡嗡作响，两秒后才反应过来开始疼痛，而Bill，Bill被他撞得后退了两步，弯着腰捂着自己的额头。他抓紧这机会，疯狂地扭动着手腕，试图把自己的手挣出来，同时蹬着脚，想要摆脱那个钩子。  
五秒后，他明白自己不应该那么做的。  
拳头砸在颧骨上时，Jeff听到耳朵里的巨大的“咚”的一声，然后他就短暂地昏过去了十几秒钟，等他回过神来时半边脑袋都疼得像要碎掉，他在自己的嘴里尝到了血腥味。同时他的衣服正在被Bill用着一把刀疯狂粗暴地割开，刀尖划过Jeff的皮肤，拉出又浅又长的血痕，Bill像是完全没有看到似的，把它们撕扯成碎布条，扔在地上。  
“臭婊子，我今天要把你的烂逼操穿，然后往里面塞满石头，把你扔到桥下给野狗奸尸……”Bill的眼睛发红，额头上也有一块滑稽的红色印记，那是Jeff撞上去的。他在快速地念念有词，仿佛他自己都不知道自己嘴里说出来的是什么东西似的。  
Jeff尖叫了出来，“fuck！！FUCK YOU！！！！FUCK！！！！”  
“闭上你那该死的嘴！否则我会把你牙齿拔光，再让你把它们吞进喉咙里！！”Bill抬起头来，冲着Jeff咆哮，他发起火来恐怖得像一只暴怒的公象。Jeff下意识地闭上了眼睛，不出他所料，又一拳头砸在了他的下巴上，他的下牙磕在了上牙上，更多的鲜血从牙龈涌了出来，倒流进Jeff的喉咙里。  
Jeff张开嘴想要喘气，那些血流入气管，呛住了他。剧痛与咳嗽逼得他眼眶盈满泪花，几乎大声啜泣一般地剧烈咳嗽起来。  
Jeff的鼻尖通红，眼眶也通红，嘴里的血乱七八糟地流出来，像嘴唇上抹花的口红融化了往着下巴流淌。  
Bill看了一眼他，低声地骂了一句：“欠操的婊子。”  
这句侮辱像是击垮Jeff最后的稻草，他深吸了一口气，尽了最大的努力来稳住自己的情绪，但他失败了，他像个懦弱无能的哭泣的鼻涕虫那样哭了出来，哑着嗓子抽泣，发烫的泪水瞬间眼角经过太阳穴流到头发里，嘴巴疼得他一个词都说不出来，只能像哑巴那样呜咽哭泣。  
Bill心肠冷硬得像警局的手铐一样，仍在撕扯着Jeff的衣服，指头划过他的皮肤时，甚至会留下血痕。Jeff像是感觉不到了疼痛一般，透过泪花怔怔地望着发着白光的天花板，他无法度量自己有多绝望，他会被Bill奸杀的，就在这白色的灯光之下！就在警局的天花板之下！他终于知道Tonya每次被他施暴时的痛苦了，他知道自己拿着猎枪朝Tonya开枪时Tonya的恐惧了，而他当时居然只觉得自己在挥动拳头扣动扳机而已！  
Jeff的裤子被Bill撕了一个巨大的洞，Bill拿了一小瓶润滑剂往Jeff的身体里挤了几乎半瓶，冰凉的液体带着轻微的饱胀感进去了Jeff的身体，也把更多的泪水从Jeff的眼角挤了出去。  
“No……no…no………”Jeff挪动剧痛的下巴，含含糊糊地哀求道。  
Bill这次甚至都没有理他，而是直接将两根手指粗暴地捅进了Jeff的洞里，Jeff像被毒刺蛰了一般痛苦地颤抖了一下，然后便不再反抗，而选择绝望地呜咽。他明白现在挣扎换回的便是Bill更多的拳打脚踢，他只能祈祷，祈祷Bill的那个同事早点回来。  
Bill的手指毫不留情地顶弄在Jeff的穴壁，疼得Jeff不住地抖动哆嗦，他没有等待Jeff适应，而是急匆匆地像扒开什么东西似的，将第三根手指插了进去，来回模拟性交的动作抽动。  
Beta的身体比不上Omega敏感柔软，但也能够承担生育职能，即使是在这种粗暴的抽插下，也逐渐渗出了些许温热的液体来保护自身。  
“你流水了。”Bill笑了一声说，“天生是个欠操的婊子。”  
Jeff攥紧了拳头，羞耻让他的脸涨得通红，“不，闭嘴！”伴随着他的羞耻，身后的甬道也不自觉地绞紧了，却将Bill的手指紧紧咬含在体内。  
“是吗？”Bill问道，手指向上弯曲，熟练地找到了Beta的生殖腔口，摁在了最为敏感的肉缝上。  
黏腻尖锐的呻吟仿佛不是从Jeff喉咙里传出来的，他只尖叫了那么一声，接着就愣住了，脸一阵红一针白起来。  
Bill解开了裤带，扯下内裤，把自己已经勃起的性器掏了出来。Alpha的性器本就偏大，Bill又是比普通的Alpha大上不少，此时正完全立起，上翘的形状与饱满的龟头茎身性致勃勃。可惜Jeff从自己的角度无法得见那根性器，不然他就能够对接下来的疼痛有所预知了。勉强扩张好的后穴还不足以容纳过多，Bill将老二捅进去时，像是捅穿了什么东西，穴口传来的麻与火辣辣的剧痛让Jeff眼前再次黑了几秒。几秒后意识重新回到他的身体里，然而下身仍然像是被碾碎蹂躏的疼。Bill一只手抓着Jeff的腿，另一只手摁在Jeff的胸膛上，前后急促而猛烈地送着胯，硕大的老二在Jeff的身体里进进出出，每次凶猛地撞进去后都会激起一层叠着一层的疼痛。  
Jeff在Bill的身下哑着嗓子哭泣，他一向情绪激动就容易眼红，虽然脾气暴躁残忍，但他的泪水就像他的怒火一样多。他的眼睛被泪水泡得通红，声音像是被踹了几脚的小狗那般呜咽，还随着Bill操进来的动作而抽动着肩膀。Bill从上面饶有兴趣地望着他的样子，甚至故意操得更凶更急，为了看他哭得更凶的样子，而Jeff也没有让Bill失望，被他操到哭得打嗝。  
Beta的后穴比Omega更为干涩紧致，Bill往里面挤了充足的润滑油，小洞里面又紧又湿热，柔软的肠肉仿佛有吸力一般，将Bill的老二包裹吮吸得紧紧的，甚至还随着Jeff的抽泣而一阵一阵地抽紧，撩拨着Bill的快感一阵一阵地攀升。他用手指捏住Jeff的乳肉，在手掌揉捏拉扯，像在玩弄什么面团一般，Jeff疼得想向后缩身，可手铐将他限制在不大的桌子上，只能将自己的胸部敞在Bill的面前，让Bill将他胸膛上浅褐色的两个小点玩弄至鲜红色，仿佛只要再吮吸一口，通透的汁水便会流出来。  
又凶又急地操了一会儿之后，Bill抽出老二，不紧不慢地在Jeff的穴口顶弄。那里已经被操出一个微张的小洞了，Bill再次顶入时也不像第一次进去时那般疼，它已经被蹂躏得柔软，即使主人正在因为疼痛而眼泪流个不停，但它被进入时也只是温驯地张开接纳。  
一直没有深入，疼痛也在逐渐减缓，只是Jeff的泪水仍旧没有停止。Bill调整了一下角度，再次将阴茎用力地捅了进去，这次他没有插入到多深的地方，反而是将龟头顶在了甬道上方滑嫩紧闭的那一处。Jeff呜咽着颤抖了一下，本能地弓起背想往后缩，可Bill抓住了他的腿，几乎是将他的臀部按在自己的阴茎上，一下又一下往里面撞，次次都顶在那道窄小的肉缝上，逼得Jeff扭着腰呻吟。  
Beta退化的生殖腔比Omega更为窄小脆弱，腔口在自然情况下本就难以打开，更别说是出于惊恐痛苦中的Beta了。Bill不断的侵入将Jeff的腔口撞得肿胀充血，但那紧闭的肉缝仍是不肯绽开一毫。与此同时，Bill在Jeff的敏感处不断的研磨摩擦，让他不住地吸气，脸被烧得通红，连哭泣都夹杂上了一丝若有若无的黏腻。  
Bill比Jeff先一步察觉到Jeff那逐渐抬头的阴茎，在Jeff看到之前，他伸手把它抓在了手里，“这才操了你多久就硬了？不是哭着喊着不要吗？怎么一被操屁股就硬了？果然是个爱吃鸡巴的婊子，欲迎还拒倒是挺有一套嘛。”  
Jeff睁大了泪眼婆娑的眼睛，“不，我没有！”  
Bill握住了Jeff的老二，一边继续操着Jeff的后穴，一边上下快速地抚慰Jeff的老二。Jeff只能望着自己的阴茎越来越硬，快感越来越明显，甚至连疼痛的后穴也泛起了酥麻的快感，哑着嗓子嘀咕：“别弄了......我没有，别弄......求你了，别......”  
“把生殖腔打开，让我进去。”Bill向前压下身子，在Jeff的耳侧说道，“让我进去，我就不弄了。”  
Jeff眨了眨眼，努力眨掉眼里的泪水，然后望向Bill，他的嘴唇掩藏在胡须之下，Jeff无法判定他是什么样的表情，只能不安地看着他的眼睛——那双一丝温度都没有的眼睛。他的脸仿佛有种可怕的威严，尤其是在表情琢磨不透时，甚至让Jeff短暂地忘记了他是在强奸自己，而是在审判他什么的。  
但他的的确确地在强奸他。  
这个念头瞬间将Jeff拉了回来，但他又不敢在Bill面前怒气冲冲地拒绝，于是他瑟缩着，用着比蚊吟还要细弱的声音说：“不，会怀孕的......”  
Bill笑了一下，仿佛诱惑又仿佛在哄他，“没事的，Beta不会那么容易怀孕。”  
Jeff张了张嘴，哑然地望着Bill。  
Bill说：“你看看，要是别人知道你这个小家伙被我操时硬了他们会怎么说？哦，真是个淫荡的婊子，我怀疑是他勾引警长，然后反咬一口的。他的性别是Beta，屁股却比Omega都要骚呢，被人强奸时都能高潮，是不是天生不知羞耻？”  
Jeff瞪大了眼睛望着Bill，“我不是......”  
“他们又不知道。来吧，把你的生殖腔打开，反正又不会怀孕，这样我就放过你。”说着他还在Jeff的老二上紧了紧手掌。  
于是Jeff犹疑着红着脸勉强将那肉缝绽开了一些，Bill不等他完全打开，便生硬粗暴地将整个坚硬硕大的阴茎头捅了进去。Jeff因为疼痛而尖叫了一声，好在Bill比较“信守承诺”地松开了他。Beta那发育不完全的生殖腔又小又嫩，在Bill的强行操干下胀痛难忍，敏感的内壁又被磨出春潮般的酥软。  
Jeff极力想要弓起腰减轻Bill撞击的力度，但小小的桌面上他无处可逃，只能被操得身体一前一后地耸动。Bill的双手扣在Jeff的胯骨上，身体压在他的腰上，张嘴咬住了Jeff的乳头。他没有用多大的力气，只是将Jeff的乳尖含在嘴里，用舌尖一遍遍地在它上面舔弄，像正在吮吸吃着Jeff的乳汁。湿热的口腔让Jeff暂时地忘记了下体与脸上的疼痛，战栗着红了脸，他从未想过自己的乳头会敏感成这样，在这种时候背叛了他，不知羞耻地充血挺立了起来。  
乳房上的酥麻敏感好像顺着血管爬遍了全身，Jeff喘着热气，再一次发现自己硬了起来。他偷偷地想要弯腿掩饰一下自己的胯间，但没想到这个动作让自己的臀部在Bill面前翘起得更多，也让Bill的老二找准了位置，顶在了光滑柔软的宫口上。  
“！”Jeff浑身都颤抖了一下，而Bill也显然是察觉到了触感上的不同，瞥了一眼Jeff挺得硬邦邦的阴茎，又似笑非笑地望了一眼Jeff涨红的脸，下身恶意地朝着那一处研磨玩弄。原本被填满的生殖腔就已经酥痒软麻了，外部的肠壁也被填得饱胀“满足”，更别提Bill特意朝着最为敏感的一处折磨。“......”断断续续的喘息从Jeff的嘴里溢了出来，掐着手指想要自己保持冷静，可那似乎起不到任何作用，从下身蔓延起来的快感夹杂着疼痛，像火焰一般逐渐焚烧侵蚀着他的身体，让他又恐惧又舒服。  
“别......”到最后他也只来得及说出这么一个字，接着便陷入了软腻的呻吟喘息中了。


	3. Chapter 3

Bill把精液全灌进了Jeff的肚子里，而这个Beta最后被Bill从桌子上扯下来时，意识恍惚，脸上被泪水浸得湿漉漉的，嘴角也还挂着涎水与血液混合的半透明液体。他的腿站到地上时就在不断地打颤，大腿内侧被Bill凌虐得满是青紫的於痕，肋骨之下还有一道不深不浅的血痕（Bill用刀划开的），浑浊的白色黏液状物体从他的腿间往下滑落。Bill扯了扯他手上的手铐，Jeff便又啜泣起来：“不......”他用着哀求的语气说。  
“不？”Bill挑起了眉毛，他的视线锁定在了Jeff小腹的精液痕迹上，带着玩味地重复了一遍，“不？”  
于是Jeff的身体便开始发红，他往后瑟缩了一步，声音咽进了喉咙里。  
Jeff被他拖拽出了警局，当走下警局门口的阶梯时，Bill突然站住了，于是Jeff也站在了他的后面，惊恐地望着他。Bill松开了手，在Jeff反应过来准备逃跑时，他掏出了枪。  
“放心，我在上面装了消音器，如果血清洗不干净的话，我会告诉他们是你打算袭击我，我不得不先将你击毙的。”  
Jeff张了张嘴巴，他不知道Bill想要什么，但他彻底不敢动弹了。  
Bill走到了Jeff的身后，抬起一只脚来，用鞋底狠狠地踹在了Jeff的臀部上，把Jeff踹得向前扑倒在地。他没有衣服包裹的膝盖跪在地上立刻就红肿破皮了，手掌也被地面的沙粒硌破。怒火冲上Jeff心头，他想要质问Bill为什么要无缘无故踹他，但他立即将愤怒压了下去，他没有质问Bill的资格，Bill正拿着枪指着他。  
“我突然觉得你比较适合像狗那样爬在地上。”Bill说道，抬起一只脚踩在了Jeff的背上，让他没办法站起来。“做一条乖乖狗，说不定我能饶你一命。”  
Jeff咬紧了下唇，屈辱让他的拳头攥紧，眼眶又涌起泪光，“FUCK YOU！！FUCK YOU！！”Jeff在心里大吼道，他挣扎着试图反抗一下，接着Bill便抬起了那只脚，皮鞋鞋尖狠狠地踢在了他刚才还在被Bill操着的肛口上。  
那像过电一样火辣辣的疼痛让Jeff一时间差点咬破自己的嘴唇。那本就被Bill操得通红肿胀的穴口被踢了一脚后变得更红了，周围的屁股也印上了鲜红的一片，软嘟嘟的嫩肉被踢到外翻出来一点，可怜巴巴地颤抖着。  
Bill弯下腰，用手指将那肿胀的嫩肉抵进了小洞里，指尖带着一缕水丝抽出来。他把手指在Jeff的臀部上擦了擦，然后反手在Jeff的屁股上抽了一巴掌。“别踹你一脚都发骚，贱母狗。”  
Jeff抽动了一下肩膀，没有发出声音。  
Bill解开了他的手铐，站在他身后用枪指着他，“走吧，母狗。”  
Jeff看到自己被硌破的手掌在地面上印下血迹，前所未有的屈辱感灼烧撕咬着他的心脏，让他的每一寸皮肤都有如针扎。他只能忍着疼痛哆嗦着用双手双脚向前爬行，像快要被冻死的断尾巴的秃狗。但Bill好像对这景象格外满意一般，在后面不时地嘲笑出声，像看观赏什么滑稽剧一般。  
十月份的夜晚气温和暖和沾不上边，尤其是Jeff衣服被Bill撕了个干净的情况下，愤怒与羞辱让Jeff浑身发热，但冰冷的气温又让他想要发抖。  
在到达Bill的车子前时，他拉开了后备箱的门，“自己爬进去吧。”他说道。  
Jeff看到那门，不……他想，他不能进去，他不知道Bill会把他带到什么地方去。  
“快点。”Bill说着蹲了下来，用枪口戳在了Jeff的尾骨上。  
冷硬的枪支硌得他骨头生疼，Jeff不得不往前磨蹭了两步，将双手搭在了车子上。  
“慢着。”Bill突然又开口说道。  
Jeff胆怯地回过头去望着他，“趴在上面，把屁股撅起来。”Bill命令道。  
Jeff不敢反抗，只好依言照做。接着他就感觉到了那冰凉的枪支一路下滑，枪口带着锐度的棱角在他的皮肤上划出有些疼痛的痕迹。接着，枪口停在了他还在疼痛发麻的后穴穴口上。  
Bill往另一只手手上吐了一口口水，接着把它涂抹在了Jeff的后穴上，用手指里里外外地抹匀当作润滑，然后猛地将那只枪捅了进去。  
“！”Jeff揪紧了车上的地毯，枪支远比性器要硬，上面还满是冰冷该死的各种棱棱角角，直直地捅在了他的肠壁上，疼得像被什么刀刺穿。  
冷硬的铁器磨得柔软的肠壁生疼，痉挛着想要把身体里的异物挤出去，但Bill的手劲大得要命，推着枪管一寸一寸地往里面插入，Jeff感觉自己像是被剖开了，那该死的枪抵着他的肠壁搅来搅去，最后枪口抵在了他还没有完全合拢的生殖腔前。  
“你说我射在里面，你会怀上吗？”  
Jeff的脸一瞬间变得苍白，回过头来惊惧地望着Bill，浑身像筛糠一般颤抖起来。  
Bill笑了一声，“趴好，屁股抬高一点。”  
他不敢反抗，大脑已经乱成了一团浆糊，猜不出Bill究竟想干什么，只觉得浑身冰凉，像机械一样按照着Bill的话来做。  
枪又往里面塞进了几分，枪托抵在了Jeff的卵蛋上，冰凉凉地硌得他不适，护弓也压在了他的会阴上。Bill腾出一只手来，从Jeff的腰摸到了他肚子下垂软的性器，他抓住了它，不厌其烦地给Jeff打手枪，  
Jeff最终还是硬了起来，Bill的手指极富技巧，又缓渐急地挑起他的快感，于是他在后穴里被插了一支枪的情况下硬了起来，哪怕后穴仍旧又疼又麻，把身体里的异物夹得死紧。  
Bill一边给Jeff抚慰着老二，一边开始缓缓抽动那支枪。准星与凸杆在他的身体里摩擦着肉壁，还好有身体自动分泌出来的粘液包裹，减缓了被刺痛的痛苦。Bill用枪口一遍又一遍地捣着Jeff的生殖腔口，护弓也在会阴上揉压得Jeff腿根发麻，枪支进进出出带出啵唧的水声。  
前后糅杂的痛苦与快感，让Jeff头晕目眩，指甲抠进了车上的地毯，细碎的呻吟从喉咙里断断续续地飘出来。  
肉洞里的枪陡然被抽了出来，带出来啵的一声，Jeff还没有反应过来，本能地绞紧了阵痛的后穴，却没想到一把枪出去，另一把枪就猛地插了进来。  
Alpha的肉棒远比枪支舒适得多，连进入时肉壁都不怎么排斥了。肉穴内部被枪搅得冰凉，一遇到灼热的阴茎就舒展下来，龟头熟练地顶开了生殖腔腔口，一直插进了最深最为敏感的地方。  
Jeff像被卡在了Bill的老二上，穴口张合着消化适应身体里的大家伙。与此同时，Bill也放开了Jeff的阴茎，转而用双手扣住Jeff的腰，朝着Jeff身体里快速地抽送着老二起来。  
那滚烫的阴茎抚慰过疼痛的肉壁时比起枪支着实舒服，尤其是穴内已经被淫液浸得湿透，才插两下便水声不断。Jeff趴在车上喘息，肚子内部被顶得有些胀痛，但也掩盖不住品尝过一次后逐渐升起的快感。  
Bill松开一只手去揉Jeff的乳头，那里原本已经被Bill捏得又红又肿了，敏感得不行，Bill的手掌抚过时，他便忍不住战栗地昂起头，接着被Bill干得更狠。  
Jeff还是没忍住呻吟出声，第一次被打开之后，Beta后穴的快感像是被Bill打开了闸一般释放出来。他从来没有想到Beta干涩紧致的后穴会在Alpha的操弄下变得如此……  
Bill从后面啃咬着他肩膀和脖子，呼出的热气喷吐在他的皮肤上，Jeff抬起腰，下身与Bill贴得更加紧密。

Tonya意识到男友失踪时是在她比赛结束之后。虽然她对Jeff恐惧又憎恨，但有时又会生出奇怪的柔情来。  
她没能赢得比赛，那件自制的花滑服拖了她后腿，评委们喜欢那些精致的服饰，这显然也是某些规则的一部分。  
以往的话，他们没有吵架时，Jeff会和她一起靠在他的卡车上一边抽烟一边骂人，骂她的妈妈、骂评委、骂她的对手、骂那些该死的报纸媒体。然后只有他才会给她一个拥抱，带她去吃点巧克力蛋糕。  
她飞快地回忆起了Jeff的好，忘记了他是怎样殴打她的。但当她发给他时，电话那边没有人接，她回到家里，屋子里落满灰尘，Jeff打她的那些痕迹都还在那里。  
Tonya坐在沙发上，不知道为了什么而啜泣了一会儿，随后她站起来，跑到Jeff常去的那家酒吧里。  
在他常常打桌球的地方只有他的好友，那个自命不凡的胖子。她问他有见到过Jeff吗，胖子说他搬去了印第安纳州，镇上的警长勒令的。  
Tonya要到了警长的电话，那通电话是半夜时被接通的。里面先是传来了一些不知道是什么的悉悉索索的声音，像有人在玩着橡皮泥。大概半分钟后，一个不高不低的声音响起，“晚上好，有何贵干？”  
Tonya不知道自己为什么胆怯了一两秒，她舔了舔嘴唇，问道：“额，警长你好。我是想向你问一下我的男友，Jeff Gillooly的下落。他的朋友们说他被强制搬到印第安纳州了。”  
警长似乎在那边思考了几秒钟，随后想了起来。“对不起，我们不能告诉你这个，这也是为了你的安全考虑。”  
Tonya顿了顿，“但是我有一些事想要找他。”  
“为了你的人生安全，小姐，你还是忘记他吧。”


	4. Chapter 4

他们狠狠地吵了一架，Bill觉得自己会忍不住把Jeff拖到河边去，在那棵黄桦树下割开他的脖子，把他在扔进河里。但是他坐在沙发上，看着Jeff连行李都来不及收拾就急不可耐地跑了出去。  
他一定会后悔的，Bill想。  
连他自己也弄不清楚为什么会这样想。

他把Jeff关在家里生活了半个月，直到Jeff对他百依百顺，不再哀求他放他离开，而是像一只被驯熟的猫，在他的掌下淫荡地呼噜呼噜，终日绕着他的腿边依偎，甚至可以坦着肚皮让他刮掉身上的毛发，刀片从他身上划过时，Jeff只是盯着他晃动的发梢出神  
于是Bill不再锁着他，甚至把房间的钥匙交给他，除了大门的那把。他拔了家里的电话线，但没有弄坏电视，于是每当他下班回家时，就能看到Jeff坐在沙发上看电视。Bill解开裤链去操他，发现他已经给自己润滑扩张好了，微敞的小口还在往外滴着温热滑腻的液体。他用拇指扳开Jeff的穴口，把半勃的老二塞进了Jeff的洞里。里面又紧又热，让Bill立刻就硬得铁块一样了。Bill把Jeff的上半身按在沙发靠枕上又快又狠地操他，直到Jeff软乎乎地瘫软在沙发上，闭着眼睛颤抖地迎接高潮来临为止。

两个月后，Bill发现Jeff的肚子微微凸了起来，那原本时常被他操得红肿的生殖腔口紧紧地闭合了起来。这并不需要去做什么检测就能看得出来他怀孕了，Bill带他去看了医生，他俩的关系也变得奇怪了起来。

吵架的起因是Tonya的那通电话。那个花滑女运动员的一声哽咽的“我想见你”就立即让他的小孕妇失魂落魄，听完电话后躺在身下格外卖力地迎合取悦着Bill。  
他们做完以后，Bill把他揽在怀里，有一搭没一搭地揉着他的乳房。那里还没到开始涨奶的时候，但已经变得有些蓬松柔软了。乳头变大得像颗小樱桃，在Bill的手指蹂躏间俏生生地挺着。  
Jeff这时候提出来想要出去，他甚至不敢直接说要去见Tonya，但Bill一下子就明白了他的想法。  
但Bill没有放在心上，眼睛盯着电视，只回答了个“不”字。  
“但你上个礼拜明明允许我跟你出门了！”Jeff抬起上身，抱怨道。  
“所以你想我跟着你一起去见她是吗？让她看看我怎么操你的？”  
“混蛋！”Jeff又躺了下来，骂了一句。  
Bill垂下视线，扫了他的脸一眼，知道他没有甘心。

Bill下午时决定提前回家，于是他就撞见了拎着行李站在门口锁门的Jeff。  
Jeff一看他，就慌乱无措地站在了那里，钥匙从手里掉到了地上，握着行李箱手柄的那只手像是被烫着了一样，条件反射地抽回了手，惊恐地看着Bill。  
Bill没有冲Jeff发火，伸手把门把手打开，Jeff在他的注视下乖乖地回到了家里。Bill弯腰去把行李箱捡了起来，拖回了房间里。  
Bill没有提起这件事，但首先忍不住发作的是Jeff，他在晚餐时忍无可忍，抓紧叉子说：“你总该玩够了吧？我都已经给你玩了这么久了，而且我都怀孕了，也没有什么好玩的了吧？”  
Bill咬了一口鱼排，用鼻子“嗯”了一声，接着坐直了腰，擦擦手。“你想让我放你离开？”  
Jeff睁大着眼睛望着他。  
“从这里离开只有一条路，那就是被我割开喉咙，顺着屋子后面黄桦树下的河离开。”他说着站了起来。Jeff瑟缩在椅子里，但那没什么用，Bill还是轻而易举地揪住了他的头发，把他从椅子上拖了下来。  
Jeff没法直起身来，只能通过余光看见Bill打开了他们身后的一个衣柜的门，那下面是个楼梯，通往地下室。Bill在衣柜门后摩挲着打开了楼梯道的灯，然后拽着他走下楼梯。  
楼梯显然是数月无人打扫了，他们踏上去灰尘就扬起来。下面大约有五六米的深度，然后他们就到了一个和客厅一样宽敞的房间。  
左手边是带着玻璃门的书架书柜，用铜制的锁锁着，还有一个书桌。左手边是水槽、案台、砧木、挂在墙上的大小刀子，挂在天花板的四五个铁钩。木条纹的地板上被染上了一种日久天长难以褪色的红黑色污渍。  
“其实我很少会把玩具带回家里。”Bill说，“我一般带回家的都是杰瑞让我带回来的他的背叛者，或者挑衅者什么的。那些本子笔记什么的，是我和杰瑞啊、局长啊之类的签订的手续合同。 ”  
他的视线转向右边，同时也迈开腿朝那边走了过去。  
Jeff开始发起抖来，两个半月来，他第一次感觉到如此的危险。  
“案台下面有一些袋子，当大块物体被剁成碎屑时，用它们来装就很方便。”Bill像历数博物馆珍稀的工作人员那样给他介绍。他又指着钓钩下的凹槽说，“这个通往下水道，这样处理血液相当方便。”  
Jeff没再敢骂他了。  
“我们通常把吉米啊、亚历山大啊什么人，用这根钓钩勾住他两只手的桡骨与尺骨之间，这样他们就挣脱不了了，审讯或者惩罚之类的，处理起来都很方便。”  
“我一般是从下往上开始处理，因为杰瑞他们想要惩罚得久一点，还需要录视频给他们。所以一般是从脚趾开始剪短。”  
Jeff的呼吸停滞了几秒。  
他被Bill揪起头发，拉了起来。Jeff用惊恐的视线盯着他。  
“我已经好几年没干这活了，杰瑞进去了，没人找我干这份兼职。”他一边说着，一边把Jeff抱上了案台，“这上面是用来砍断一些不容易断的骨头。比如大腿什么的。”Bill的语气变得温柔了起来，他轻轻吻了吻Jeff的嘴唇，“我猜你不想让我‘重操旧业’吧？”  
Jeff垂下眼睛，手指在案台上抓紧，没有说话。Bill说完之后就开始吻他，胡须扎着他的下巴，用一种温柔的方式与他唇齿相缠。Bill的手从Jeff那宽大的衬衫下面探了进去，在他微凸起来的腰腹间摩挲，Jeff的身体颤抖起来，因为恐惧或者是敏感。  
Bill松开他的嘴唇后，开始亲吻他的下巴，咬着他那肉肉的中间有一道凹槽的下巴，左手托着他的腰，右手往上抚摸，捏住了Jeff的右边柔软的乳房，长满枪茧的粗糙指腹在那因为孕期而格外敏感的乳头上摩擦过去。  
“为什么……”Jeff舔了舔嘴唇，小心地开口了，“为什么你不让我离开？我只是去见她一面，而且她恨我，她不会帮我的。我又怀孕了，身材走样，会长胖十几斤，生殖腔也关闭了，根本没有任何一点值得你留下来的必要。”  
Bill抬起头看了他一眼，“你这么爱她？”  
Jeff仰起头，让Bill啃咬他的脖颈，没有说话了。  
他害怕得要命，虽然是被迫与Bill性交这么久，但他身体早就习惯了接受Bill给他带来的快感。可现在在这种环境下，他根本没法硬起来，Jeff怕得要命，他能嗅到空气中几乎凝固的血腥味，而那个杀人狂魔，他本以为是个淫魔的家伙正伏在他的身上，只要他说错一个字就可以杀了他。  
Jeff原以为自己害怕的是Bill，可实际上却是他不敢去看除了Bill以外的任何东西，那可怕的铁钩、被染色的地板、排水凹槽、置物架上颜色不明的瓶瓶罐罐，甚至是他身下所坐的案台、左手边的砧木。这些东西仿佛都沾满了血液、附满了鬼魂，只等他被一个人丢在这里时，瞬间将他吞没。  
于是他只能倚靠身前男人的体温，让Bill拉扯下他宽松的居家短裤，手指插进他的后穴里做简单的扩张。

Bill并非全无温情，或者说是Jeff自己被他囚禁过久而得了斯德哥尔摩症。有那么一两次，Bill用乱七八糟的东西玩他，把他弄得痛得要命，哭着叫着哀求Bill停下，可Bill直到后面把精液射进Jeff肚子里，Jeff的意识已经变得模糊眩晕时才停下。然后他就在若有若无的意识中感觉到Bill轻轻地抱着他去洗澡，清除他身体里的残留物，给他下体上药，再把他抱回床上搂进怀中睡觉。  
经过之前的痛苦Jeff本应该恨Bill才对，可他居然对这一点的温柔感激涕零，窝在Bill怀里像只乖巧的猫，被Bill的手掌抚摸着脊背入眠。  
Jeff在一开始说服自己这是因为他自己渴望温柔的缘故。但一个月后的某一天，他被Bill锁着脚腕关在家里，只能穿一件极长的睡袍赤裸着下半身坐在沙发上看电视。他看到了电视里播出的一段新闻，马路上因为追击犯人而撞毁在裸露山岩上的警车车牌号正是Bill的那一辆。记者说车里的警察已经被送往了医院，是否重伤目前不清楚。  
他一开始平静地点了下一个节目，思索自己怎样才能解开脚腕上的铁链。但没过几分钟后，恐慌像涨潮一般从心底渗着水涨了上来，让他开始发抖，冷汗从手心往外冒。  
于是Jeff站了起来，咽了口口水，他想Bill出事了的话正好，他可以离开了。所以他需要找到钥匙或者锉刀什么的弄开他脚上的镣铐，然后穿上衣服，离开这个小镇，不，这个州。  
Bill的脚链很长，让Jeff足以在客厅、卧室与洗手间之间活动，去楼梯后面的储物间也可以。他站起来，拖着脚链朝储物间走去，那里也许会有锉刀，然后他可以用电话叫一辆出租车过来。  
可天知道为什么，他走着走着就忍不住双脚发软，一下子坐在了地毯上。Bill如果死了......他脑袋里不住地浮现出血腥的画面来——关于Bill淌满鲜血的脸、紧闭的双眼、丧失生机而变得青白的皮肤。Jeff用发软的手支撑在地上，尽力让自己起来，可眼前事物都变得重影模糊。  
另一个模样的Bill又出现在了他的脑海里，是亲吻着他的Bill，他看着Bill扶着自己的老二插入他的身体里，Bill少有那么温柔地抚摸他亲吻他，不过他大部分时候也没那么糟糕。Bill长得非常英俊，这点他不得不承认，Jeff在Bill熟睡后偷偷地观察着他的脸——除了鼻子底下的那一簇胡须以及刚硬地往上竖起的金棕色短发外，很难有人在Bill的脸上找到缺点，他连眼睛都那么蓝，脸庞像硅胶制作的机器人那般比例标准、完美无瑕，鼻梁高挺得足以一只小雀在上面驻足，睫毛浓长得像肆意生长的雨林乔木，颧骨高却不突出，上唇薄下唇饱满、颜色粉嫩水润得更甚于女士的粉色唇膏。Jeff不得不承认，换作任何人也得承认，如果在遇到Tonya遇到Bill，衣着妥当的Bill，没有人会拒绝跟他回家的。  
两种画面不断地在Jeff的脑海里切换，一会儿是熟睡时Bill颤动的睫毛，一会儿是黑红色黏住他睫毛的血液，一会儿是Bill操他时从斜方肌滚到锁骨胸肌上的汗珠，一会儿是从他的额头上流到鼻梁下巴的血珠。  
天知道他他妈的究竟是怎么回事，眼泪从他的眼眶中不住地往外流淌，兴许是他在为离开而兴奋？又或是在恐惧Bill的报复？还是他因为被Bill囚禁太久而缺少了逃跑的，仅仅这么一段路就耗尽了他全部的勇气？  
他也没了办法去止住泪水，只好坐在地上准备等自己这乱七八糟的情绪消失。不过他没能哭多久，门锁就响了，Jeff抬起泪眼朝披着被雨淋湿了大衣的Bill，惊讶地睁大了眼睛。  
“你坐在那里干什么？”Bill脱下大衣挂在衣架上，一边换鞋一边问道。  
Jeff咽了口唾沫，他不想回答Bill，以免被他发现自己喉咙里的哽咽。他晃晃悠悠地准备站起来，却不想Bill已经走到了他的面前，一把把他拉了起来，同时也看到了他脸上的泪痕。  
“你哭什么？”Bill有些诧异地问道，接着他回过头来，看到客厅里亮着的电视仿佛恍然大悟，“你以为我死了？出事的是我的同事，他的车子被做了一些手脚，当然我的也是，他是新来的，管的事太多了，有人要我给他一点教训。”他伸手把Jeff脸上的泪水鼻涕擦点，脸上又有些得意又有些无奈的笑意。  
“混蛋！”Bill的解释听得Jeff怒从心头起，扬起拳头朝Bill的下巴砸过去，但Bill一把抓住了他的手腕，笑着俯身咬住他的下唇。  
“我敢保证，史蒂夫没出什么大事，刚才他的朋友就去医院把他接走了。”Bill含着Jeff的嘴唇说道。

Bill插进去的时候，感觉到Jeff紧得要命，肠肉不安地紧紧吸着他的老二，于是Bill把一只手探进Jeff的裤子里，发现他根本没有硬起来。  
Jeff因为怀孕，身体变得柔软起来，Bill亲吻他软乎乎的脸、脖子、下巴，一只手去揉他的乳房，长久被关在家里的beta皮肤变得白了很多，只要亲吻就容易在上面留下红痕。他被Bill吻得浑身发麻，仰起头想要喘息又害怕见到那钩子，只好闭着眼睛任由Bill摆弄。  
Bill挺着下身在Jeff的身体里抽送，这样的姿势进不去太深，却能让他刚好每次顶到Jeff的敏感处，把那生殖腔口磨得自己渗出水来。他没弄一会儿Jeff就有了反应，喘着气哼哼嗯嗯，两条胳膊去搂住Bill的脖子，仿佛害怕被他落在这里。  
恐惧让Jeff的后穴变得更加紧致迟钝，只能张着穴口挨Bill的操，Bill觉着他闭着眼睛不敢睁开的样子好玩，于是贴近了他的耳朵，细细描述着房间里曾关押过的人的死状来。

Jeff仿佛心中没有任何留恋，摔上门就大步流星地往院子外面走，Bill坐在沙发上看到窗外的他走到马路上去，从沙发坐垫下摸出一把手枪来。  
他把准星对着Jeff的身体，看了一会儿。Jeff穿着灰色卫衣和蓝色牛仔裤跑了出去，头发比他被Bill拖进来的时候长了一些。他早些时候还被Bill射在了身体里，Bill没有帮他清理，他兀自穿了内裤，两个人沉默了一会儿，最终吵了起来。  
Bill把枪塞回了沙发垫子里，站起来走到冰箱前去拿了一罐冰啤酒。  
哪怕被换了这么久，Jeff依旧本性难移，他愤怒起来像是丧失理智一般歇斯底里地朝Bill大吼大叫，甚至把脏衣篮拿起来朝Bill砸过去。Bill怒气冲冲地几步走上前去，把他摁到了床上。他想要给Jeff一点颜色看看，但接着又看到了Jeff微凸的肚子，便松开了手。  
但Jeff没有爬起来继续与他争吵，而是伏在床上哽咽着流泪，“我只是想去看看她，就看一下都不行吗？”  
Bill往后退了一步，靠在门框上，“好吧，那你走吧。”他说。

Jeff在训练场里看到了Tonya，她攒钱定制了一套黑色的漂亮的衣服，上面镶着蝴蝶纹路的水钻，在她跳跃滑动时会闪着光芒。但那很不称她，黑色与轻盈的蝴蝶不适合她这样的强壮粗苯的力量型。她黄色蓬松的头发扎得很高很紧，显得她精神勃勃。  
Jeff把手揣在口袋里在场外看了一会儿，接着她看到了他，眼前一亮后又闪过一丝恐惧怀疑。但Tonya还是朝他的方向滑了过来，生疏地朝他笑了笑。  
“我路过这里，就回来看一下你。”Jeff说，手指在口袋里不安地绞在一起。  
Tonya从冰上下来，靠着栏杆脱鞋。“你在那边过得怎么样？”  
Jeff舔了舔嘴唇，“嗯……我准备结婚了其实……”他又低头看了看自己的肚子，卫衣宽松，看不出来他怀孕了的肚子。  
他们俩一起去快餐店吃了点东西，又在马路边走了一个多小时，直到夜色降临。虽然他们俩绝口不提之前发生的事，但Tonya还是畏惧Jeff靠近她。  
他把Tonya送回了家，她现在和她妈妈住在一起。临走前Tonya问要不要给他打个车，Jeff说自己的卡车停着在不远的地方。  
Jeff走到门外，又犹豫了一下，转回身来看着Tonya，她睁着不安的蓝眼睛望着他。  
“呃，对不起。”他说，“我很抱歉，为我曾经对你所做的那些事。”  
Tonya望着他，好像一时不知道说什么才好。Jeff朝她摆了摆手，离开了她家。

他没有卡车，他的卡车早就被Bill扔掉了，他打车过来的。于是Jeff不得不沿着公路走，希望能遇到一辆出租车什么的。  
“嘿！”Jeff自己也没注意到的右边的阴影里突然冒出了一个人的声音。  
他看了过去，一道车灯在阴影里亮了起来，照亮了四周。那是一辆黑色的漂亮的摩托车。一个穿着黑色皮衣的长发男人站在车子边。  
Jeff觉得停下来不安全，便想当作没听见的样子，埋头往前走。  
“嘿，老兄！”那个男人又朝他喊了一声。“能不能帮个忙？！我的车子好像哪里坏了，别走啊！我给你钱！”  
Jeff停下了脚步，转过身去，“我帮你修好，你能载我一程吗？”  
“没问题。”男人高兴地说道。  
于是他走了过去。男人的气味是一个已婚的Omega，但他强壮挺拔的样子反而像一个Alpha。摩托车的曲柄出了一些状况，男人带了工具箱，他就蹲在车子边修理。  
“我们刚搬来这里一个多月。”男人说道，“因为我丈夫职位的变动的原因。听说这个镇子挺乱的，每年的仇杀之类的案件格外多。我丈夫没工作多久就让人给暗算了一把，要是我知道那家伙是谁，我非得把他的下巴打歪不可。”

晚上十点时，Bill听到门被人咚咚地敲响了。他向来警惕，揣着枪才出去开门。  
“你怎么回来了？”他有些瞠目结舌地望着站在门口的Jeff。  
“我说我只是去看她一眼而已。”Jeff回答道。


End file.
